


Goodnight

by orphan_account



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Buck, Buck is a sex addict and Eddie just wants some damn sleep, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Edging, Filty Dirty Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top!Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Buck is a sex addict. He thought that maybe as he matured and settled down with someone, his labido would calm and his needs would become less intense, but he was sorely mistaken. There were numerous occasions when Buck had to drag Eddie off to a supply closet or vacant bunk. There were times when all Eddie wanted to sleep but Buck wants a second (or even third) round. They found a compromise. Nights like this, especially tonight, Buck was filled to the brim with needs and Eddie was there to fulfill them.





	Goodnight

“Fuck..”

Buck’s fingers dug into the sheets of his bed as Eddie’s worked persistently, wrapped snugly around the shaft of his boyfriend’s cock. Buck’s head fell back against the bed and his legs spread eagerly, a whimper falling from his lips. Diaz quickly picked up what he was putting down, blindly grabbing for the half empty bottle of lube and whichever toy was within reach.

After long shifts, Buck struggled with winding down. When it came time to go to bed and prepare for whatever challenges they faced the next day at work, it seemed nearly impossible to rest. He fought with sleep and ended being extremely restless the whole night. 

Buck is a sex addict. He thought that maybe as he matured and settled down with someone, his labido would calm and his needs would become less intense, but he was sorely mistaken. There were numerous occasions when Buck had to drag Eddie off to a supply closet or vacant bunk. There were times when all Eddie wanted to sleep but Buck wants a second (or even third) round. They found a compromise. Nights like this, especially tonight, Buck was filled to the brim with needs and Eddie was there to fulfill them. 

Eddie clicked open the lid for the lube, generously coating his index and middle finger. His left hand returned to Buck’s arousal, serving him slow touches while the right came to meet his ass, pressing two fingers to his entrance. A small noise of approval came from above and Buck made an attempt at bringing his hips closer to Eddie and fucking himself on his fingers. Diaz shut that down real quick, yanking his hand away to reprimand him.

“Be patient.”

“Babe, plea—“

“Evan.”

Silence filled the room. Eddie’s voice was stern and Buck couldn’t help but to obey. It wasn’t very often Eddie called him by his first name, and he would be lying if he said his dominance didn’t both turn him on and intimidate him. 

Eddie returned back to the task at hand, easing his fingers in to the knuckle. He stilled his movements for a moment, moving his attention to squeeze Buck’s shaft. Diaz took his sweet time in opening Buck up, delivering slow, teasing strokes to his now throbbing cock. 

After not even five long minutes of Diaz prepping Buck, he carefully removed his fingers. Buck groaned at the loss of contact, looking up at his parter with blown pupils. Diaz handled the toy, lathering it in lube. He took in the sight before him as he fist fucked the toy, feeling the grooves of the artificial veins against the palm of his hand. Buck watched closely as Eddie put on a show for him, eyes locked on the dildo at hand. 

God, Buck couldn’t keep his eyes off those hands. The way the worked so gracefully, squeezing at the toy’s base, twisting his wrist as he reached the head. His chest felt tight and he snaked a hand down to touch himself, matching the rhythm that Eddie carried, to relieve himself and—

Eddie took ahold of Buck’s wrist, pinning it down against the mattress to the left of him. 

“None of that. I’m in control. Let me please you.”

Buck nodded weakly, staring up at Eddie silently. He had no words. All that his brain could formulate was unintelligible. Diaz removed his hands from Buck’s wrist, prying Buck’s legs open the rest of the way. He teased the tip of the toy against Buck’s tight entrance, catching how his breathing hitches and he very obviously restrains from pushing against it. 

“S’good for me..” Eddie muttered praise to his partner, pushing the toy in inch by inch, dragging out the sensation as long as possible. A low noise came from Buck and his hips shuttered as he was filled to the brim, eyes squeezing shut at the feeling. He watched the other’s expression shift to one of pleasure as he drew the toy out and immediately slammed it back in. 

Eddie quickly found his pace, pumping the rubber cock steadily and reaching to tug at Buck’s cock. He leaked precum, and Diaz used his thumb to swipe it across his head and smear it all over his arousal. With a squeeze at the base and another twist of the wrist, accompanying the faux cock fucking him steady, Buck was quickly pushed to near completion.

“Oh- God. Eddie.” Buck’s back arched up off the bed, his eyebrows knitting together and mouth falling open as he was fucked thoroughly. He tried to get out the closest thing he could to a warning, only able to gasp out, “Gonna— “ and then Eddie’s hands stopped suddenly, leaving Buck hanging. His chest was rapidly rising and falling at this point, and a whine came from him.

“Wh— Eddie— What are you—“ 

Buck huffed out a noise as Eddie shot a look of amusement to him, holding both hands up in plain sight as the other man’s confusion grew. 

“Just.. Trust me.”

Eddie traced his fingers across the underside of Buck’s cock, which was standing at full attention. 

In return, Buck whimpered. He bit down hard on his lip, using all of his willpower to not get himself off. He debated on whether or not it would be worth it. 

It wasn’t more than two minutes before Eddie was allowing Buck to thrust up into his fist as he worked the dildo with his other hand. It wasn’t more than five minutes before Buck was hurdling towards completion and Eddie was once again withdrawing.

Buck had absolutely no clue why Eddie was doing this. This was just plain torture. He tried to recall the last time he had pissed his boyfriend off and it hit him.

“Look, if this is because of the other night.. when I took those pictures of you passed out on the couch and sent them to Hen, I’m sorry. You just looked so—“ 

Buck’s apology was cut off by a gasp, and Eddie angled the toy to brush against his prostate.

“Jesus— fuck—“

Buck was trembling. His whole body was extremely sensitive at this point. Eddie could blow on him and he could probably cum in an instant. But he didn’t, by some miracle. With every thrust of the toy, curses spewed from Buck. Whimpers, gasps, moans and cries followed after. Buck’s fingers clawed at the sheets, trying to grip on to anything he could.

This is the first time he had ever been this sensitive in his life. He couldn’t form words to describe the feeling even if he wanted to. His mind was melting and his entire being was filled with need. 

His orgasm hit him like a fucking train. His body was wrecked, and he writhed as Eddie milked him through it. Buck choked out what seemed to be a sob, frantically jutting his hips up to meet his boyfriend’s fist. Eddie kept his hands still as Buck thrust up into his grip and back down onto the toy, finally treating him to the orgasm he had been yearning for the past two times. 

“That’s it baby. Fuck that cock.”

Eddie purred to him, taking in the beautiful sight before him. 

His voice was gravelly, speaking low into Buck’s ear as he finally gave one last jerk of energy before collapsing onto the bed. Eddie situated himself next to Buck, reaching for a kleenex to wipe up the cum all over Buck’s stomach and remove the toy from inside his partner.

Eddie tossed the tissue aside and laid down next to Buck, closing his eyes and listening closely to the heavy breathing of his partner as it slowly started to even out.

“Goodnight, Buck.”

“Mmm.. ‘night..”


End file.
